Digimon 5Ds Frontier
by PyronicTao
Summary: Combined with Yugioh 5ds and Digimon Frontier. Summary Sucks. Rated T for strong language and violence. ITS NOT YAOI. YuseixAkiza and slight TakuyaxOC. i will make anouther story of this...only Digimon not crossover. OCs included which I made. ON HIATUS MODE
1. Chapter 1

Me: ... hm?

Takuya: So what are you thinking?

Me: I was thinking of doing a crossover

Yusei: Cool ... what anime your gonna combined?

Me: Well *shows the summary of my new fic*

Takuya and Yusei: Your combining both Digimon Frontier and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Me: Yes indeed

Kouji: So whats the catch of this story?

Me: Lets just cut to the chase but on the other hand I have decided ...

Jack: And what might that be Pyro?

Me: Ive decided not to describe the story since ive lost my intentions to do them

Evreyone: Say what?

Me: Although theres just gonna be some little describing on the story ... do the disclaimer Takuya

Takuya: Pyro doesnt own Digimon, YGO 5Ds, and all of the characters despite her OCs

A/N: Ok so tecnically I hate to describe whats going to happen so why bother however im only doing small yet little long details while im writing this also its an AU(alternet universe) so ... on with the story ...

'...': Thinking

Underline: Digimon Analyzer Data

**Bold: Spirit, Beast, Fusion, ect. Tranformations which in the anime the Frontier kids say excicute or something**

_**Bold Italic: Spirits or Duel Monsters speaking**_

_Italic: Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digimon World**

**The Beginning of a New Generation  
**

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

_'Ever since the Digital World has been conquered by darkness the Spirit Warriors have fought against evil who only want power and take over the whole universe to destroy my world and Earth my real home even though I despise Earth because my real parents have sent me away and transported me here in the Digimon World I still hold my grudge against there; soon after protecting the Digimon I meet 5 humans ... Kouji ... Zoe ... JP ... Tommy ... and their leader ... Takuya ... as soon as I saved them from a rouge Digimon I told them to leave my "home planet" and never to return but they didn't, they said I was just like them ... humans ... but I reject that comment until I learned the truth about my real parents who were both scientists that an unknown force caused a major failer and sent me to this place ..._

_'I was heartbroken when I saw the image of my family giving such sad looks at me as a young child for senting me to a differnet world but once I saw them when me and the chosen ones entered into the mysterious TV Forest I thought they were glad that I was gone but they weren't ... they regret for what they have done ... Takuya once told me to forgive others but I didn't listen I simply told him that I don't need anyone to be with me or be friends with me or forgive others ... Why should I care? ..._

_'After me, Takuya, and Kouji defeated Lucemon things changed ever since I came back to Earth ... I forgave my parents for senting me away for such a long time ... my life was a new start and I was happy the way things turn out ... strange thing is me and Takuya started dating ever since our adventures we fought ... however things have changed; Takuya and I decided to return to the Digital World for helping my Digimon friends have a better life that is until 6 years later the world has changed differently and consumed by darkness but the question is Why was a dark dragon doing here? Before I have questions we notice another dragon ... two of them a fiery red dragon and a light dragon that looks similar to the dark one ..._

_'That is until the fiery red figure known as the Crimson Dragon told us to call the new kids more like teenagers to help us save both worlds and thats when we met ... the Signers ..._

* * *

**The** **Fudo Residence**

**Year 2021, July 1st ... 5:45 AM**

Boy: Yusei! Could you please get your mind off whenever you think

He was waiting for his younger brother to losen up a bit with a concerned look

Yusei: (notice his older brother) Sorry Rusei its just that ...(turns his head away facing the wall) Ive never really got the chance to find a girlfriend ...

Yusei Fudo is an 18 year old boy who is still in New Domino High School because he drop his grade and remains in 12th grade due to his dangerous expirements in science class which made the whole school covered in gue literatly. He is also the famous scientist's son Dr. Fudo. **A/N: If you seen the anime than you know what he looks like and usually wears. **

Rusei: 'Thats because your a complete nerd ... and somehow popular'

Rusei (prounounced Rue-Say) is Yusei's older brother; he is 22 years old, has the same hair style and color as his younger brother except only fiery red highlights and red eyes which is normal, he wears blue jeans, black jacket, red tennis shoes, and dark blue T-shirt. He speaks the truth to anyone but keeps it to himself unless its serious.

Yusei: (twitching with anger) 'You idiot, I can totally read your mind'

Rusei: Why do you say ... (grinning) Oh I see whats going on

Yusei: Rusei keep it down I don't want mom to know

Rusei: (still grinning) You like the senator's daughter am I right

Yusei: (blushing) N-no I don't (looks away and tries to hide his blush but failed miserably)

Rusei: 'Not this again' Deny all you want but sooner or later she will date someone else

Yusei: (turns to him and sighed) Listen the truth is I do like her but the problem is ... (whispering) her father is my dad's friend and his a freaken senator

Rusei: Oh that well no wonder the guys didn't date her

Yusei: And why is that? (completly confused)

Rusei: Because Senator Izinski doesn't approve any guy who tries to flirt with her ... Now that think about it I keep on seeing bodyguards surrounding her whenever a weirdo comes by

Yusei: Wow I never knew Mr. Izinski being so overprotecting his own daughter ... what about her brother?

Rusei: He can do whatever he wants but not his sister and believe me anyone who has a daughter means their fathers are overprotected

Yusei: 'Is that why she is alone around school I mean ive have classes with her but for some reason she keeps on looking at me'

* * *

_Bell rings and all students went to their seats with their books opened called 'Wicked'_

_Teacher: Ok class I have assigned you to read 'Wicked' and give me a 5000 word essay about what's happening and some major events so begin reading ... I hope you find it interesting_

_Yusei: 'Oh god when will this end ... nyeh I'll just read (begins reading) sweet'_

_Just then a maroon-haired female looks at him, who is oblivious and kept on reading finding it amusing, with a dreamy look on her face_

_Maroon-haired female: 'God he looks so hot ... I know he is Dr. Fudo's son who is the famous scientist in New Domino City but I just wish dad wasn't a senator I already told him my older brother can take care of me but nooooo he doesnt want me to date any guys at school'_

_Yusei notice the girl looking at him and winked at her which made her madly blush until the teacher saw this_

_Teacher: Akiza Izinski should you tell the class why you are looking at Yusei Fudo like your dreaming about him or something?_

_Akiza: (blushing and emberrassed) N-no I-I wasn't l-looking at him_

_The class begins to laugh and giggle when they saw this ironic moment which made her ... Mad_

_Akiza: 'Life has never been easy'_

_Yusei: 'I couldn't agree more and welcome to my life'_

* * *

Yusei: 'Now that ive think about it I think she actually likes me'

Rusei: Well Im off to Dan's house see you tomorrow

Runs off to the front door and left to Dan's house only 3 houses away

Yusei: (sighed) sometimes I don't understand

The phone begin to ring and he picks up

Yusei: Hello this is the Fudo Residence may I speak who this is

_**?: Signer you must come to the train station at 6:00** _

Yusei: What the hell? Who are you and what do you want?

_**?: I cannot tell who I really am you must go to the train station at 6:00 and follow your destiny**_

Yusei: My destiny? (looks at the clock that said 5:49) Oh shit I got to go

_**?: Hurry before the station leaves and bring your duel disk and ace card with you**_

Yusei: Ooook (giving a weird expression)

Runs out of the house and took his duel runner with him

Yusei: (checking the map on his duel runner) 'It should be around the train station ... bingo'

Parks his motorcycle at the parking lot and runs to get a ticket in order to enter

Yusei: I knew I should have asked for more allowance! (looks for money on his pockets punches the Ticket machine **A/N: whatever you call it**) 'Come on come on you stupid machine'

A mysterious faint light glows and quickly gave the orange ticket

Yusei: 'That was weird (looks at the time that said 6:54) Dammit only 6 minutes left I gotta run'

As soon as he reaches the elevator area the phone rang

Yusei: What now

_**?: You must go to the elevator and press down only**_

He looks for an elevator and saw a blonde teen about to press the down button

Yusei: Hey! (runs to the elevator)

Blode guy: (notice Yusei) 'Isn't that'

Yusei: Hold the elevator! (quicken his pace) 'Damn might as well do one of those actors who do some action stunts ... but I guess I'll try'

The elevator door begins to close but he jumps right through it and made it in time actually he got hit by the wall which the blonde teen moved away before getting hit

Yusei: (sits up and rubs the back of his neck) Shit that really hurts 'Note to self: try to do stunts lessons before you ended up in the hospital'

Blonde guy: So you also received that mysterious call today (not looking at him directly)

Yusei: Yeah (looking a bit confused) how'd you know?

Blonde guy: 'Stubborn one' (turns to face him) Its obvious that your following your destiny

Yusei: Oh 'Jerk one day I'll make you regrett for calling me stubborn you asshole' So whats your name?

Jack: Im, Jack Atlas, the top Turbo Duelist on New Domino University and you must be Yusei Fudo, right?

Jack Atlas is a 19 year old boy who goes in New Domino University for 1 year and top Turbo Duelist in there which makes him unbeatable **A/N: Like I said he wears the same clothes and appearence as the anime **

Yusei: (really disappointed) Great just great looks like some people know who I am ... The Famous Scientist's son why can't my life be so easy

The elevator reached number 1 and kept on going down

Jack: We're about to find out

Soon afterwords the numbers turn negative and taking them to a hidden area where other underground trains are located

Yusei: I didn't know the whole school will be here (looking at his classmates)

As they reached at their destination they both notice the clock is now 5:58

Jack: Guess I better get to the train before they leave in 2 minutes see you around Yusei (goes to a white train **A/N: Its obvious that he only wants perfect things for everything **and stayed there for a minute before the the clock strikes 6)

Yusei: 'Come on Yusei you just have to pick one train' but which one?

He notice one of his classmates, the person he likes, board a red train looking at her ace card with a concerned look on her face

Yusei: 'No way she's also here (really shocked) man can my life can get any better'

The clock stroke 6 o'clock and the trains that look like strange creatures begin to move slowly

Yusei: 'Oh crap I need to go before its too late'

Just in time he grabbed the bar of the train and sees Jack leaning against the back of the train

Jack: See you at the other side Yusei

And then he disappeares and so is the white train due to a tunnel their traveling

Yusei: (smirks) You too Jack

* * *

He entered the train and sees 4 people in there looking at him; a male, female and fraternal twins who are both younger

Male: So you must be the newby

Yusei: May I ask who you are, sir?

Crow: Oh (stands up and intraduce himself) My name is Crow Hogan

Crow Hogan is an 18 year old boy who recently dropped out of New Domino High School because of his pervertness, pulling pranks, and failing in class. He now lives with his older sister Carole and his brother-in-law Stan **A/N: He wears the same clothes in the anime including his appearance as well**

Leo: My name is Leo and this is my sister Luna (pointing at her)

Luna: Hello

Leo and Luna are both 11 years old who both go in New Domino Junior High School however their parents left to London leaving them behind since their parents always go to business all the time **A/N: Check Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds wiki to know what they look like and wear for those who haven't seen it or heard of **

Yusei: Its a pleasure to meet you guys (notice the maroon-haired female sitting only 3 seats away)

Crow: Hm? (looking at him then turn his head to see what he is looking at) Oh I see

Yusei: (ignored his comment) Umm ... 'keep it cool Yusei just be cool' Why are you sitting all by yourself?

Female: (looks at him and blushed heavily) 'Why are you here?' I just felt like it (turns away)

Yusei: 'I wonder' So your Akiza Izinski right (smiling)

Akiza: (turns to face him) Whoa how do you know my name?

Akiza Izinski is a 17 year old girl who goes to New Domino High School, she doesn't really talk much but the reason why no one makes friends with her is because she always tell others not to break the rules and be more respectfull plus she is the senator's daughter. To be honest she is always jealous of her older brother Dean because he makes friends easily without bossing around since it was a waste of time, he can do whatever he wants but not her even Mr. Izinski allowed him to go some places that are inappropiate **A/N: Wears her usual clothes and her appearence in the anime I don't feel like describing them that often **

Yusei: We both have the same classes remember

Akiza: Oh yeah you must be Yusei Fudo

Yusei: Exactly so all of you received the message

Crow: Yeah its weird that some strange person call us to come in this place

Leo: You don't say

Luna: So why call us but not our parents

Crow: Maybe they don't trust them

Yusei: Or they don't want our families to know we're missing ... right?

Everyone had wide eyes that this was a set up and they fell for it by coming to this mess

Leo and Luna: (run to the back door of the train and yelled) Help! Someone get us out of here!

Yusei: Crow can you check the train engineer and tell him to turn around

Crow: You got it Crab-Head (runs off to the main corse)

Yusei: (twitching with anger) 'What the hell ... Why that little-' Ok everyone calm down Im sure there's a logical explaination

Akiza: Aw man my dad is gonna kill me for running away

Yusei, Leo, and Luna: YOU WHAT! (dropped their jaws with disbelief)

The back front door opens with a loud bang and a freaked out Crow

Crow: Guy's we got a problem!

Luna: What kind of problem?

Crow: We don't have a train engineer this train can move itself

Yusei and Akiza: ARE YOU SERIOUS! (runs to the door where Crow is standing and passed him)

Leo: (crying and hugging his sister) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Luna: NO I'M TOO YOUNG TO- Wait a minute we aren't really gonna die right Crow?

Crow: (hugs the kids) Don't worry guys we are not going to die let Yusei and Akiza stop the train

* * *

At the control center

Yusei: Whoa Crow wasn't kidding about it (surprised that there was no person driving it)

Akiza: You think (tries to find the switch but random buttons in a different language) what kind of train is this?

Yusei: I never seen this type of train in my life even the language

An earthquake triggers the train sending the 5 of them feeling the massive shock waves and fell of the floor holding the bars since the engine picks up speed

* * *

Back at Crow, Leo, and Luna's ... major problem

Leo: WHAT'S HAPPENING! (holding on to both Crow and Luna)

Crow: I DON'T KNOW HANG ON KIDS! (still holding on the bar and holds the kids tighter so they wouldn't fall or get hit)

* * *

Again back at the other two and the control center

Yusei: What the hell is going on? (sitting down with his back on the entrance door holding Akiza firmly)

Akiza: (blushing heavily) It seems that something caused this 'Oh my god is he holding me that tight'

Yusei: We got to get out- (feeling pain in his right arm) Gaaaaahhh!

Akiza: What's wrong Yu- (also feeling pain in her right arm) Gaaaaahhh!

Suddenly the lights turn off as the train increases speed and they also heard the others scream in pain

Yusei: kg what ... is this! (a shape of a dragon's head appears in his arm)

Akiza: It hurts (a shape of a a dragon's hind claw appears in her arm)

They both look at the entrance window and saw images of human dragon superimposed on the others. And out of nowhere a flash of light appears before them

**_?: Welcome to the Digital World ... Signers_ **

Their destination arrived in Flame Terminal (**A/N: I don't know if you guys watch the anime but i'll describe what it is)**; it was a central area of the Continent of Flame. The actual terminal is heavily industrial, and is populated by Poyomon **(LOL cuz poyo means chicken in spanish)**, while the surrounding forest, containing a sewer, is populated by Pagumon.

Everyone looks around and was amazed by the area

Crow: Look's like we're not in Kansas anymore

Everyone gave weird faces for what he said

Crow: I mean New Domino, we're not in New Domino anymore (feeling emberrassed)

?: Your destination has arrived

Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna: (extremly shocked and were all freaked out) IT TALKS!

Trailmon: Yes I can talk by the way my name is Trailmon or Worm if you can call me

Yusei: So where have you taken us and what is this place?

Trailmon: Why your at the Digital World where Digimon like me exist here and this area is called Flame Terminal

Yusei: Digital World

Akiza: Digimon

Crow: Flame Terminal

Leo: Talking monsters

Luna: Don't be rude Leo

Leo: What its true

Trailmon: Correct now you can get of me (shakes off the 5 kids who now fell on the ground roughly) I must be going

Akiza: Wait why are you leaving, we have to go back!

Trailmon: Sorry but the rules says if you board the train there's no turning back

Yusei: But how do we get out of here?

Trailmon: You must collect a Spirit, (begins to ride away) its the only way to return to your world (nearly fading) Its your destiny New DigiDestined Signers

Yusei: Wait (tries to reach but Trailmon left quickly) What do you ... mean?

Crow: Face it Yusei our ride just left

Leo: Aw man

Akiza: So what now?

Yusei: Im guessing we have to explore around this place

Before they leave, Bokomon and Neemon appear before them running for their lives from something or _someone _chasing them

Bokomon:_** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **_(passing the Signers and hides)

Neemon:_** Cerberumon everywhere! **_(also passing by them and hides)

Crow: Hey what are you running from?

Before the two Digimon answer their question, 6 Cerberumon surrounds both he and the Signers in a circle

Cerberumon: _**Looks like we got some new visitors boys**_

* * *

Digimon Analyzer Data: That is one bad dog. Bad dog. Cerberumon. Special Attack: Emerald Blaze. And thats why we need your help.

* * *

Luna: What are those im scared Leo

Leo: Don't worry sis these guys can handle them right

Yusei, Akiza, and Crow: (sweatdrop signs) Um I don't think we can

Cerberumon: _**Tch time to die. Emerald Blaze.**_ (about to attack but hears someone yelling)

Male and Female: Not so fast Cerberumon (activates their D-Tector Digivices)

* * *

**(A/N: just like the anime when they turn into their Spirit form) **

Male and Female: (A flash of digital rings appear in their hands) **Excicute** (collides both digital ring and D-Tector) **Spirit Evolution**

Both spirit evolve to their Digimon forms which their DNA and body figure of the Digimon they fuse

Agunimon: (shows fiery moves) _**Agunimon**_

Daragosmon: (shows blue fiery moves) _**Daragosmon**_

* * *

Digimon Analyzer Data: Agunimon is a Wizard Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Agni, the Hindu god of fire. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Flame. The color of his body figure is red.

Daragosmon is a Witch Digimon who served Agunimon for generations with the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors but her existence was caused by Lucemon who created her from Agunimon's body figure into a female version of him. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Dark Flame. The color of her body figure is ruby.

* * *

Cerberumon: _**Its them** _(turns to face them) _**Tear them apart**_

The 5 Cerberumons attack the two Spirit Digimon but were attacked by Gaumon and Gatomon

Daragosmon: _**Took you guys long enough to come here**_

Gaumon: _**Well you haven't change master** _(punches a Cerberumon)

Agunimon: (smirks) _**I think we should teach them a lesson for these 6 muts** _(cracks his fists)

Gatomon: _**Master what should we do now?**_

Daragosmon: _**Just leave it to us** _(points at herself), _**Gatomon I need you and Gaumon to take the DigiDestined Signers somewhere safe**_

Gaumon: _**Roger that Master** _(runs to the Signers) _**Follow us**_

Yusei: Hey where are you taking us (follows Gaumon and Gatomon)

Gatomon: _**Somewhere safe**_

Akiza: But what about those guys (pointing at Agunimon and Daragosmon who are ready to fight)

Gaumon: _**Oh they'll be fine** _(reached their hide out) _**these two done this a million times**_

* * *

At the fight between Digimon

Cerberumon: _**Emerald Blaze** _(fires directly at Daragosmon)

Daragosmon: _**Blue Pyro Tornado** _(spins in blue fire)

Agunimon: _**Pyro Tornado** _(spins in red fire)

Both combined their moves and send all the Cerberumon flying to the air like anime chibis however their DNA scramble due to their loss

Agunimon and Daragosmon: _**Alright**_ (used their D-Tectors) _**Fractal Code** _(collide both DNA and Digivice) _**Digitize**_ (scans the ring through their D-Tectors)

The Digi-Eggs appear and are sent to a different location while Agunimon and Daragosmon return to their normal selves ... humans that is ... and walked towards the DigiDestined Signers

Male: You guys ok (looking at the shocked Signers for what they witnessed)

Yusei: Yeah we're fine (still shocked) But who are you?

Takuya: My name is Takuya Kanbara

~ To be continued ~

* * *

Me: ... This is way better than my first story

Yusei: Somehow yes but i don't know about the reviewers

Takuya: Yay I appeared in the first chapter

Kouji, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, and Kouiji: Screw you Takuya *angry faces*

Akiza: I love this already

Crow, Leo, and Luna: So do we

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I don't care. Reviews for me. I should make a new story since some of you wonder who Daragosmon is and how is she part of Takuya's teammates and Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Hint my OC is Dawn Blaze who use to live the Digital World Review if you want me to make a story about how the DigiDestined kids meet the mysterious Dawn Blaze.**

* * *

**GOOD NEWS! THE NEW STORY COMING SOON OR LATER OF DIGIMON WILL BE CREATED ... TODAY OR WHEN I FINISH MY HOMEWORK! I HATE DOING MY GOD DAMN HOMEWORK! PYRO IS OUT. PEACE. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE! Digimon Frontier 5Ds is discontinued! But don't worry chapter 2 is still processing since I FORGOT TO FINISH IT!  
The reason why is because of my projects it will continue in June 15!  
**

* * *

**Takuya: GOD DAMMIT!**

**Dawn: Calm down Takuya**

**Takuya: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL SHE MAKES CHAPTER 2!**

**Dawn: *bitch slaps Takuya***

**Kouji: OWNED!**

**Zoe: Totally**

**Dawn: You're such a pain in ass Takuya**

**Takuya: 'I will never have sex with you again, Dawn!'**

**Yusei/Akiza/Jack: ...**

**Crow: ... WWWOOOOUUUSSSHHHH**


End file.
